Modern electronic design (e.g., IC package designs, printed circuit board or PCB designs, etc.) often include multi-layered structures to increase or maximize the available space. Accompanying the increasingly popular use of multi-layered structured structures is the analysis of the electromagnetic filed for the electronic product. Three-dimensional (3D) solvers modeling the structures and analyzing the electromagnetic field domain in the three-dimensional space may be used to analyze the electrical characteristics and perform electromagnetic simulations yet requires long and often prohibitively long runtime as well as large memory footprint to reach some reasonably accurate solutions. Pseudo-3D or two-and-a-half-dimensional (2.5D) solvers (collectively hybrid solvers or psuedo-3D solvers) have also been widely used due to their expediency and small memory footprint in reaching reasonably accurate solutions. These hybrid approaches pose a different set of problems with modern multi-layered electronic designs.
3D modeling tools and solvers model all structures of an electronic design (e.g., a printed circuit board or PCB design) in a 3D space and solve for the electrical characteristics and field domains in any direction. Because of the modeling and solving in the 3D space, the memory footprints as well as the computational costs associated with 3D solvers are often very expensive, if not prohibitively expensive. Hybrid modeling tools and solvers, on the other hand, are developed to solve for the electrical characteristics and parallel field domains (e.g., electromagnetic fields) between two parallel metal shapes.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method, system, and computer program product for provisioning measurements for constructing a simulation schematic of an electronic design across multiple design fabrics.